


Miku Cosplay: Hazuki Nagisa X Reader [lemon]

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Cosplay, F/M, OOC, S&M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a visit to your loving shota boyfriend's house, the mischievous blonde decided to whip out something new. Hazuki Nagisa had decided to bring out Hatsune Miku Racer cosplay...It doesn't stay on for long though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miku Cosplay: Hazuki Nagisa X Reader [lemon]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!! Neko-Matsuoka-Senpai here!! This Lemon originally was on my DA but was taken down (-~-). So I decided to put it on here  
> Now enjoy!!

"No way in hell." You say glaring at the blonde boy, who was giving you puppy eyes.  
"But ___-chan! You said you would!" He complains.  
"I said I'd do anything but That!" You retort.  
Then Nagisa did it. He put on the 'adorable and irresistible' act.  
"____-chan, I thought you said you'd do anything for me..." He says, pouting.  
You try to look away but Nagisa keeps blocking your view.  
"Fine." You say, giving in." Only because I love you."  
"Yay! Love you too ___-chan!" He yells, giving you a hug that squeezed the life out of you.  
"O-okaay c-can you let me go now."  
"Okay!" He says with a smile,"now change!". Nagisa stuffs the clothing into your arms before pushing you into the bathroom.  
"Don't come out until you've put it on 'Kay?"  
"Okay."

TIMESKIP 

You stare at yourself in the bathroom mirror. The cosplay Nagisa had given you was absolutely no where near your liking.  
You see he had you cosplay as Hatsune Miku/ Miku Hatsune in her racer outfit.  
It was a full on cosplay, with the one piece; strapless and booty short, outfit. Not to mention the utility belt, the boots, the headphones and all the other parts. You just kept your hair the same.  
"___-chan are you done?!" Nagisa groaned out.  
"Nags, do I have to come out?!" You question, trying to make the booty shorts longer.  
"Yes! If you don't come out, I'm going in!" He yells through the door.  
"Alright, alright I'm coming out." You quickly say before he breaks the door down.  
Now in front of Nagisa, you awkwardly hold your arms while turning your head to the side and pouting.  
"_-____..." He said your name, for once not using a honorific.  
"You look so cute!" He yells, practically jumping on you.  
"Now you've seen imma change now." You say, prying off the hyperactive teen.  
However, before you can walk away, you feel a pair of arms wrap around your waist and a chin rest on your shoulder (he's taller then you by like an inch).  
"N-nagisa!?" You stutter,blushing from the light tickle of his breath on your neck.  
"Don't go yet ___-chan, I want to have some fun with my doll" he whispers into your ear, sending shivers down your spine.  
"Okay..." You whisper out, unsure on what to say.  
"Good girl. Now follow me 'Kay?" He says removing his arms from your waist and walking down the hall, you following closely.

Once reaching his ikea designed bedroom he turned around and locked the door.  
Turning back to you, he smirked.  
"Now where were we?" He said and slowly walked towards you.  
You backed up, taking a step back for each step he took forward. Then, the backs of your knees hit the edge of his bed. Once he reaches you, his hands trap you to the spot.  
Without warning he begins to kiss you. It was different to the short and sweet pecks he usually gave you, instead it was rough and passionate. You kissed back, enjoying the feeling of this new kiss.  
His tongue lips your bottom lip and taking this as a knock for entry you part your lips.  
Instead of a "battle for dominance" your tongues moulded together, causing a light moan to escape your throat. You feel Nagisa smirk against your lips before he slowly pulls away.  
The kiss left you panting for oxygen as a heavy blush coated your lips.  
Nagisa smiled at his work, looking down at you with clouded, lustful, magenta eyes and a light pink dusting on his cheeks.  
He doesn't waste much time as he pushes you down onto the plush mattress and begins to attack your neck. He bites and nips across your collar and jaw bones, occasionally licking the red marks. Your moans increase in volume by the slightest amount as he continues his ministrations.  
"Ney, ____-chan, stay still." He commands as he begins to slowly remove articles if the cosplay while still attacking your neck.  
You continued to squirm, however, due to his actions. You could hardly ignore them.  
Nagisa became slightly annoyed with the fact you didn't listen to his command, and within an instant your cosplay was discarded and you were on your front. Completely and utterly confused. 

He moves back away from your body and proceeds to get something out of the drawer.  
Pulling out a long wooden ruler, he turns back to you.  
Your eyes widen as you look at the measuring stick.  
'He's not gonna smack me, is he?! Oh shit, he is, shit shit shit,' you think panicking slightly.  
In an instant the ruler was against your arse, with an loud slap of pain, followed with an intense tingle.  
The stick hit again, making you scream out a bit.  
"____-chan, be quiet, this your punishment, be a good girl and be stay quiet. Okay?" He says, voice of false sweetness.  
You slowly nod your head, biting your lip in hopes to muffle any noise.  
A few slaps and whimpers later, Nagisa decides to stop.  
"Now ___-chan, for being a good girl your getting a reward, kay?" He says flipping you onto your back to show your face.  
Your shining (e/c) eyes were half lidded and your cheeks were beet red. Your (h/t) (h/c) hair had slightly stuck to your (s/c) face.  
He leaned in towards your ear, slightly nipping on it.  
"___-chan... You look delicious, I wonder how sweet you'll taste.." He whispers, hands swiftly working to take of your bra.  
He gave you a short but sweet kiss before moving down to your, now uncovered, breasts.  
He began his work, by palming your breasts, slowly. However moans still decided to escape your mouth.  
He then brought his head down to replace his left hand, giving your bud a lick. He began to nip and suck on your breast making some louder moans to emit.  
He repeated the process on the right while his free hand made it's way down south.  
Softly stroking the outside of your knoickers, he giggled.  
"What?" You questioned, rather confused.  
"Sorry ____-chan, it's just your so wet down here!" He said still giggling.  
You blushed intensely and glared at him, mumbling, "shut up, you can't talk with your 'little' problem."  
He blushed in answer before pulling down your (colour) knickers.  
Slowly Nagisa inserts a finger into you, causing you to take a sharp intake of air.  
"N-nagisa..." You breathed out, half moaning.  
He thrust in another digit into you, speeding the pace up while scissors inside. While his fingers worked on your inside his thumb began to rub your clit in circles.  
Moans flowed from your open mouth but where brought to a halt when Nagisa pulled his fingers out.  
You whined a little from the lack of attention but stopped as you saw Nagisa licking his fingers.  
"____-chan, you taste amazing!" He starts, making you blush,"now you try." His words startle you as he thrusts his fingers inside your opening again, not for long though: he pulls them out and towards your face.  
"Open wide!~"  
You obey him and open your mouth, not in the mood for a second spanking.  
With that he puts his wet fingers into your mouth.  
You blush terribly as you taste yourself on his fingers.  
When done Nagisa begins to kiss you, his tongue invading your mouth.  
You soon part to breath and Nagisa looks into your eyes.  
"____-chan, are you sure you still want to continue?" He asks, seriously.  
"Why wouldn't I? I love and trust you Nagisa." You tell him, smiling.  
"I love you too___-chan!" He says returning back to normal.  
Being a little tease, he decides to take off his tee incredibly slow. After like an hour, he began to undo his trousers, taking off to reveal the tent in his boxers.  
"Nagisaaa!" You whine.  
"What?" He answers.  
"Hurry uup!" You say, urging him to speed up.  
He simply giggled and began to slide down his underwear, freeing his hard manhood.  
"Alright ___-chan! Here I come!" He exclaims, spreading your legs.  
"Really? do you have to act so childish right n-aaaahh!" Your scolding was cut short as Nagisa pushed himself inside of you, quickly.  
You silently screamed in pain, at the shock of it, you were a virgin after all.  
"Sorry ___-chan! I couldn't wait any longer!" Nagisa apologises, leaning down to kiss your cheek.  
You murmured out a quiet 'ok' while still In shock.  
After about minute (that felt like an hour to Nagisa), the pain seemed to fade away and a little wave of pleasure washed over you, causing a small moan to sweep out.  
"Nagi, you can move." You told him airily.  
With that he began to slowly thrust into you, quiet grunts escape his lips and moans out of yours.  
Nagisa sped up, your moans becoming louder and more frequent.  
He shifted your leg up, causing him to move deeper into you and to hit a certain spot within you.  
"Ah! Nagisa!" You moaned out, gripping onto the bed sheets.  
"Uh huh ___-chan?" He grunts out.  
"Right there!" You screamed out at him, as he repeatedly hit that certain spot.  
Soft, moans and pants escaped the blonde boy as he held onto your hips, his thrusting becoming even faster and more erratic.  
"Nagisa!" You scream out, as you reached your climax.  
Your walls tightened against his member causing Nagisa to moan out your name as he realised inside if you.  
He slowly slid out and dropped down beside you, both of you panting and sweating.  
"Hey ____-chan?" He says, turning his head towards you.  
You turn and look at him, making a "hmm" sound.  
"We should do that more often, it was fun!" He said, sounding scarily childish for the words that exited his mouth.  
You blushed and crossed your arms over your chest.  
"Y-yeah. I love you Nagisa, but you can forget the cosplay next time." You say, harshly.  
"Aw! But ___-chan!" He began, but you glared at him, silencing him," fine. I love you too ___-chan!" He ended instead, reaching his arms out and bringing you into an embrace.  
You smiled at his actions and snuggled into his chest.  
You both lay there, you enjoying the silence while Nagisa (stayed quiet surprisingly) played with your (h/t) (h/c) locks.  
Suddenly the question popped in your mind.  
"Hey Nagi? Where did you even get all these ideas?" You asked, genuinely curious.  
He blushed, slightly surprised, and buried his face in your hair.  
"I-uh- umm...Sources."  
What you didn't know about was the large pile of girly, dirty and romantic books stacked underneath his bed, all stolen from his older and unsuspecting sisters. 

 

-Extended Ending-  
Rei, Gou, Makoto and Haruka walked into the front of the Hazuki household. Rei had unlocked the front door, as for some reason, Nagisa had told him where the spare key was.  
"Hello Nagisa! We are here! You told us that you managed to get ____-San to cosplay and wanted us to see!" Rei calls out, only to be responded by a strange noise from upstairs.  
"Huh? What was that?" Gou questioned. Makoto shrieked slightly, creeped by the moans from upstairs.  
"Do you think they are ok? What if there is a ghost and they are getting murdered!" Gou panicked, causing everyone else (excluding Haruka) to panic.  
"Alright, Rei-chan and I will go and investigate, Haru-kun, you stay here and protect Makoto." Gou said, in her boss-man voice.  
Haruka nodded, not really paying attention to her or the terrified Makoto clinging onto him: he was thinking of his precious makey-chan, who he was forced to neglect.  
"Here we go!" Said Gou as she grabbed Rei's arm and plulled him up the staircase.  
As the two valiant Heros made it to the top, they followed the sound until they reached Nagisa's door.  
Before they could lay a hand on the door handle, the two froze as they heard the next scream.  
"Ah! Nagisa!" The female voice, moaned out loudly, the moan was followed by a muffled grunt of "uh-huh ___-chan?".  
The vulgar noises continued as Rei and Gou looked at eachother and back to the door, faces plastered Red with Shock.  
"T-they can't be?" Rei stuttered out in disbelief.  
"They m-must be!?" Gou gaped out. There suspicions were confirmed when a high scream if "right there!" Along with more moans and the slight creek of a bed reached the two pairs if ears.  
The two slowly backed away before running back down the stairs and to the two other males.  
"W-what was if?, and where are Nagisa and ___-chan?." Makoto stuttered,  
Haruka cocked his head in question.  
"You could say, that we aren't going to be seeing ___-San in cosplay." Rei started.  
"And the two probably won't be down for a loooong while" Gou finishes, face still blushing.  
Haruka's eyes widened in shock as Makoto tilted his head.  
"Tachibana-San, it's best if you don't understand." Rei explains, pink faced and trying to forget the noises.

"I'm scarred for life".

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that none of this was edited. Edit// 2016- just realised how shit and cringe this is... damn I was a fucking weaboo, this is getting deleted soon


End file.
